


eyes on you

by heeyhood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeyhood/pseuds/heeyhood
Summary: Calum had been working for a short time now, but he was already used to clients killing his patience. He could swear that nothing else could make him more stressed.At least until Michael starts going often to the store where he worked. And, for what looked like, just to watch him.orWhere Calum works at Toys "R" Us and Michael is an annoying customer.





	1. um;

**Author's Note:**

> hi 
> 
> before anything: english isn't my first language. i'm brazilian, soooo i speak portuguese
> 
> i'm pretty sure this will contain a lot of mistakes since is my first time writing anything in another language (i'm kinda scared but at the same time i'm not ??)
> 
> i don't even know if anyone is gonna read this, but anyway: if you want to correct me, do it. just don't be a bitch about my mistakes :-)
> 
> this probably won't have any smut, i'm too awkward to write stuff like that so i'm sorry if you're horny
> 
> i think that's all.
> 
> thank you and enjoy :-)
> 
>  
> 
> btw the title is from the song eyes on you by heffron drive i recommend they're great

It was another boring day for Calum. Since the boy started working at _Toys R US_ , so he could keep money to buy concert tickets, his days were nothing but boring. It would be easier if his parents had agreed in buying it for him, but the boy knew that their answer would be a big no.

That was the incentive he needed to go look for a job.

The brunette was working there for barely two weeks, but he already felt like dying. His routine, before had start working, consisted on getting home from school and sleeping until his mom was waking him up. Now, after school he would go straight at work after eating and would spend four hours of his day helping annoying kids and stressed parents to buy some boring toy. He couldn’t describe how horrible was when some irritant child would burst into tears to get whatever they wanted.

Okay. Calum knew that wasn’t always like that. Some kids were nice and their parents would be calm while walking through the shop halls. His worst nightmare, though, were the younger and smaller kids in the “ _i need to touch everything i see_ ” phase that would be trying to grab toys too big and expensive for their tiny hands. It _wasn’t_ his fault and he knew that, but Calum couldn’t help but feel guilty while watching those little kids crying and their parents dragging them out of the shop.

It was normal for the teenager feel guilty about stuff he haven't done.

Even though he started working at the shop only a while ago, a lot of accidents involving toys being broken happened right in front of him and he felt responsible for each one of them, even if he had nothing to do with them. The boy would feel his heart hurt when he looked at the kids with their heads down.

Calum didn’t knew how to explain, but things only broke when he was around. Nothing of this happened when he wasn't there, or without a customer. He was fucking bad luck in person.

It was a thursday and his shift was about to end, in about twenty minutes the boy was free to go home. The people movement at _Toys R Us_ was getting smaller as the time passed by and the silence at the place was making him sleepier than he already was a few hours ago. Discreetly, Calum looked at his social medias. Nothing interesting at all, but he was still there, almost like waiting to something cool to show up.

“I thought you couldn’t use your phone at work”, Calum, who didn’t saw the person approaching him, almost dropped his phone. Still a little shaken, he turned around in the direction that the voice had came from too see his best friend, Luke, looking funny at him.

“If I dropped this shit at the floor and it broke, _you_ would pay, not me”, the brunette murmured at his friend, putting the phone at his pocket right after. “What do you want here?”

Luke and Calum knew each other since they were about twelve years old. Their first meeting was at school, during a music lesson. Luke wouldn’t stop trying to show to the professor how _brilliant_ he was at acoustic guitar and that he could play I don’t know how many songs on it. Calum had lost his patience with the boy trying to show his talent in a too noisy way and screamed to him to “ _stop being an annoying cockroach_ ” and shut up.

The brunette never had a reason to call the other boy an annoying cockroach, but eleven years old Luke found that funny and started following Calum around every corner at school until they become friends. And, well, that worked.

“Why would _I_ pay? The one who works is you, stupid. You’re the one that has money”, Luke rolled his eyes at his friend, resting his back on some desk behind him. “And why am I here? No reason...”

Calum stopped a smile of showing up and shook his head negatively, crossing his arms after looking at his friend.

“Mate, I’ve told you, I can’t give you discount for you buy your cousin’s present. Just because I work here, doesn't mean that I’m gonna start distributing promotional coupons or something like that.”

“It was worth the try”, Luke shrugged, smiling a little at him. “I’m waiting for you outside.”

Calum rolled his eyes, again, while looking at his friend leave the shop, then getting his phone back and looking at it again. Wasn’t long and the job was over and he and Luke we’re walking side by side towards Calum’s house (the blonde had invited himself over, as always. Not that Calum cared.)

“Are you sure you’re gonna get the money for the tickets in time?” the boy by his side said, looking distractedly at some shop window.

“Yes, Luke. Don’t need to worry, you’re not going alone.” Calum watched his friend bite his lip in a tense way and shake his head, not really paying attention. The boy knew that Luke hated being by himself in too crowded places, and if Calum didn’t get any tickets, the blond chances of seeing his favorite band live would be dead. Calum was a big fan of them as well, but he was doing that thinking more about Luke than himself. He put an arm around his friend shoulders, trying to give him some kind of support.

The shop that Calum worked wasn’t that far away from his house and soon they were arriving there. Luke, who basically had Calum’s house as his second one ― his parents only left work at night and his brothers were never there and he hated stay alone ―, was the first one to enter the place, throwing himself at the living room floor with his arms and legs stretched out like a star. Calum already knew what that meant, but still rolled his eyes.

“If we’re doing this, better be in my room.” Luke lifted his head the little bit that he could in that position, but didn’t showed any sing that he was getting up. Calum laughed, holding out his hand to Luke. “You don’t want anyone hearing our conversation, do you? Like, I don’t know... Mali, maybe?”

That was all necessary to make him get up and run to the older’s room (if Luke had a little crush on his friend’s older sister no one had to know).

Already in Cal’s room, Luke did the same thing he had done back in the living room, but now with Calum on the floor with him. They both stayed like that for a few minutes. It was their thing, they were long time friends and too much communication on these moments wasn’t that necessary.

“I talked to _him_ yesterday.” Calum took a few seconds to understand who was “ _him_ ”, but when he got it, he had to stop himself of sitting down and looking at his friend. “I- We saw each other when I was shopping with my mom a few days ago. He works as a cashier now.”

If Hood wanted to be honest with his best friend, he would say that he didn’t know what to actually do at that moment, but he choose staying quiet. They understood each other like that. Calum licked his lips and took a deep breath before asking something.

“And.. Did anything happened?”

Luke laughed dryly but soon stopped.

“He talked to me like nothing ever happened. Like- Like if the past actually had stayed in the past. I couldn’t even answer him properly.”

All that Calum wanted to do right now was hug his friend, but he didn’t. He had to wait until their conversation was over. That was their rule.

“Fuck”, he said, closing his eyes slowly. “Are you okay?”

“I think I am.” Luke sighed. “Yes, I’m okay.” But his voice showed otherwise.

Calum cleaned his throat.

“You said you talked with him yesterday. Did you saw him again?”

Calum let himself look at Luke with the corner of his eyes for a second and noticed his blue eyes tearing up. He hated seeing his best friend cry.

“I went to the marked where he works again and, accidentally, passed by his cashier again,” the blond said, his voice cracking and getting lower as he talked “and he told me, when I was about to leave, he told me that he still blame himself for- for what happened.”

That was enough. Seeing those tears running down his friend’s blushed face made Calum move from his position and pull Luke at him, leaning back at the bed, hugging the taller boy. Hood held him between his arms while Luke put his head in Calum’s shoulders, and the brunette didn’t care that his uniform was getting wet from the tears.

Seeing someone crying in real life wasn’t nothing like was showed in some movies or stuff like that. Luke was sobbing in his best friend’s arms, his face red and wet, while his fist held Calum’s hips with all his force ― that wasn't that much at the moment. Calum was holding back his own tears, he hated seeing Luke in that situation. He knew words wouldn’t help much now, but he was whispering positive stuff close to the other’s ears anyway.

About half an hour later Luke was asleep. With a bit of difficulty, Calum put him on his bed and texted one of his brothers, Ben, telling Luke would spent the night there. Soon he joined his friend at the bed, putting one of his own arms behind the blonde’s head an side hugged him.

Calum’s thoughts were traveling back to what seemed almost three years ago. He remember like it was yesterday every detail of what had happened that day, but wished that he could just forget. Luke also remembered, Calum was sure of this, and he wish he could help him to forget. Luke would never deserve to pass through that all over again.

***

“Are you really sure you don’t wanna stay home today and skip school?” Calum asked Luke, watching him chew his toast slowly. The dark circles down his eyes were clear and showed perfectly how tired he was.

“If you ask me this one more time, I’m gonna put this toast up your a-”

“Okay! I get it, I’m sorry”, Calum interrupted his friend, widening his eyes, surprised. He was only trying to do the best for him.

“Good to know” the blonde narrowed his eyes while talked, biting his toast violently.

He wanted to look scary, but Calum found it pretty cute.

Both boys were practically ready for school, they just needed to pass by Luke’s house, that was on the way, so he could get his backpack (he was wearing an extra uniform that Calum had). Hood knew how tired Luke was and wanted really bad that he took that day off for resting, but didn’t matter how much he tried to convince the guy, nothing seemed to work. Luke knew how to be a persistent person.

When they finally left Calum’s house, both stayed quiet and used the same headphone to listen to music. Calum knew that he shouldn’t force Luke to talk, he would just give him the time.

Twenty minutes later they were almost at school, after passing by Luke’s house. After getting into the building, each one walked towards their own classes and would only see each other again at lunch time.

Calum put his hands on his coat pockets while walking to his class ― math, the best way to start a friday. Please, note the sarcasm.

First two classes passed by slow and tediously. Calum wasn’t in the mood to pay attention to anything the professor was saying and ended up only scribbling song lyrics all over his notebook. That was something he did involuntarily all the time and anywhere to distract himself from stuff. If he led his mind think about anything right now, he would stay with Luke on it for the rest of the day and with the need to be by his side all the time just to make sure he was okay.

Calum couldn't stand the idea of the guy that had hurt his friend showing up. He didn’t exactly knew how to react. He didn’t exactly knew if he really hated him. He didn't exactly knew what to think of _Ashton_.

Apparently writing lyrics didn’t helped as a distraction. Not this time.


	2. dois;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i'm being honest i still dont know how this thing works but here's another chapter <3
> 
> AND AGAIN MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS PORTUGUESE IM SORRY IF THERES SOME WEIRD TYPOS

A few days had passed since Luke talked about Ashton and he seemed to be slowly getting better. Calum never left his side, he wanted to make sure of how he really was.

He did that until Luke lost his patience with him and said that he couldn't stand Calum following him all the time. Sometimes he would worry too much.

Calum was sitting at his couch at home, distractedly looking at the movie that was on the tv, it was about a boy from Mars coming to Earth trying to find his father or something like that. He didn’t watched the beginning so not even wanted to pay attention (and the remote control was to far away to change channels).

He knew he had a gigant physic school work to finish and a few math stuff for the next day, but wasn’t feeling like working with all of those numbers at a monday. The boy looked at the clock on the wall and sighed when saw it was still three in the afternoon. The day was far from ending and he had enough time to do what was needed. He loves his days off of work, but sometimes not having nothing to do was worse than anything.

Giving up on at least trying to understand the movie better, Calum reached out the control and turned the tv off, leisurely getting upstairs to his room, ready to do his things while listened to his sad playlist.

Wasn't long and the numbers were confusing Calum. He couldn't understand any of that shit, where was the “x” that they asked so much? He couldn’t do that by himself. Shrugging, he got his cellphone and dilled the so well known number.

“Luke?” Calum asked when the other boy answered the call.

“No, this is Patrick” the brunette rolled his eyes at Luke, even if his friend could not see him. “Of course is Luke! You called my number, who else would pick up?”

“I admire how sassy you can be sometimes.” He grumbled, laying down in bed. “Are you busy? If not, I need your help in math.”

“I’ll be there in ten.”

Calum smiled, ending the call. Luke was like a genius in math and could understand everything very easily, he probably has a lot of his mom’s genes at this. Besides, Luke was really patient and explained everything calmy. If Calum never failed at the subject, it was thanks to his friend.

I wasn’t long and Luke was there and both started studying together. Calum had a serious problem to focus on things for too long without getting distracted (Luke would kick his leg every time it happened).

It came a moment when all those numbers and Luke’s voice explaining how to calculate the questions stopped making sense completely. Calum was looking at his notebook without blinking and nodding his head while Luke talked, but the boy’s voice wasn’t clear and the words were confusing. His friend had a good voice to listen to, but if he continued talking about that for one more minute Calum would explode.

“Let’s go out”, he announced, closing his notebook abruptly and getting up to put his shoes on in a few seconds. Quickly he checked his hair in the mirror and got his phone from the bedside table. Already ready to leave, he turned around to Luke and found him still laying in his bed with a neutral expression.

Calum knew that face and restrained himself from making an annoyed noise. Luke was serious, but if you looked better, it was possible to see in his eyes how angry he was and that he wanted to throw something at Calum.

And that’s exactly what he did.

In the second after that, Calum was was caught off guard by a pencil case flying towards him and hitting his shoulder. It didn’t hurt, but the boy wasn't expecting to Luke  _ actually  _ throw something. Calum looked at the object on the floor and then at Luke. He did this three times before throwing his arms up and shouting “what the hell?”.

“Calum, you know shit of this subject and there’s a test tomorrow. You want a really bad grade, is that it?” Luke said in a monotonous tone, passing a hand through his hair as if he didn’t just had  _ brutally  _ hurt his best friend.

“Please, man! I can’t anymore with all those numbers, I need a rest”, Calum pleaded, getting down to get the pencil case and throwing back at Luke, who just moved his head to not get hit and the thing end up on the floor again. Both friends looked at each other for one minute exactly. While Calum had pleading eyes, Luke had annoyed ones.

“I do something tomorrow, I won’t be able to learn months of math stuff in a few hours and you know that, Luke. Let’s just get a ice cream or whatever.”

Luke kept his expression for a few seconds before whine, laying down on the bed with his arms up his head.

“Why are you so good on convincing me like this?” his voice sounded angry, but he already was putting his All Star on. “I just accept if you pay, I don’t have any money.”

Calum left his room before Luke, hiding the winning smile on his face.

*** 

During the not-so-long walk to the ice cream shop, Luke tried to keep and annoyed expression, but it didn’t actually worked since Calum knew how much the blonde loves ice cream, and if it wasn’t for the circumstances he would be jumping while walking (even more for Calum being the one paying).

Calum just kept his smile to himself when noticed that Luke actually thought that he was fooling Calum with all that act. He knew his friend too much to fall for that.

“Why are you smiling? I’m not happy at all in having been dragged here against my will.”

Luke crossed his arms after speaking, lifting his head while they entered the place. Calum took a deep breath and shook his head, smiling. Luke did not wait for him and sat at the first empty table he found and looked at the flavors menu. As if that was even necessary, it was pretty obvious that he would choose cookies and cream as always.

Calum sat with his friend, waiting for him to choose the flavor so he could make their order. Five long minutes passed by when Luke looked up from the piece of paper he was holding and sighed.

“There’s a lot of options, I’ll probably take a while to pick one.”

Calum wanted to hit his friend with those napkin holders that were on the center of their table and scream that he wanted cookies and cream, but he stopped himself.

Two more minutes passed by.

Calum looked out of the window, watching a woman walk with her dog.

Three minutes.

Now the dog was trying to use some random man as a bathroom and his owner was desperately pulling him.

Four minutes.

The dog got what he wanted and the woman looked ashamed while the man laughed lightly and moved his arms as if saying “it’s not big deal.”

Calum frowned. A dog peeing in his pants would be a big deal.

Six minutes. 

The boy turned to look at Luke and he hadn't moved a single muscle at all. He knew his friend was only doing this to annoy him because they stopped studying. Not like Luke cared so much about this, but he don’t enjoy when Calum don’t give a care about school as he had done earlier.

Tired of Luke’s drama, Calum decided to go to the bathroom just to get distracted from him. He wouldn’t leave just because he really wanted that ice cream now (he even thought of getting their order already, since he knew what Luke would choose, but he was afraid of his friend starting more drama).

He said where he was going and Luke just nodded, pretending to being interested in all those ice cream flavors on the menu he was holding.

The place was kind of crowded, for this reason Calum had a little struggle to get into the bathroom. Halfway there he wondered if going there and do nothing was really worth it, but in the end he just shrugged. When he got in the door, there was a person on front of him. He looked too focused on his phone to see that Calum was there and wanted to him to move.

Calum narrowed his eyes to the figure right in front of him. It was a boy, and by his looks he had probably the same age as him and was a few centimeters taller. What caught Calum’s attention on him was his hair, it was a beautiful shade of blue, not too dark or too light. Calum cleared his throat when realized that the boy wasn't moving so soon.

I didn’t worked. The stranger focus was still on his phone.

“Excuse me?”, Calum asked, raising his voice a little.

For a second he thought that that boy was deaf and slapped his own forehead, a bit stronger than planned. But, at least, that worked to caught the boy’s attention, who looked at Calum with a worried expression on his face.

“Did you just hit yourself or the fact that I slept only two hours last night so I could watch a video game competition until early in the morning is making me hallucinate for my sleep deprivation?”

Calum bliked.

The boy blushed.

“Sorry, I said too much, I can’t stop myself sometimes. And all the coffee that I had isn’t helping.”

“Ah- I- It’s okay, I guess?” Calum scratched the back of his neck, not knowing how to answer. “I just want to go to the bathroom and you, um...” he quickly pointed to the door, and the boy looked behind him, confused. But, then, his eyes widened and he let an incomprehensible sound left his mouth, before let a free way so Calum could pass.

They shared an embarrassed smile.

After closing the door behind him, Calum shook his head and leaned back on the wall. At the same moment, he regretted leaving the table, saying to himself that he should have done Luke end with that drama. Even being quite funny seeing the blonde like that, thinking that  he  _ actually  _ was tricking anyone with all of that.

Deciding that he should go back to his table with Luke (and hoping he had already “choose” the flavor), Calum opened the door and made his way back at where his friend was.

When he finally sat down, Luke was looking at him with a big smile. And Calum knew that smile.

“The blue head was looking at you since you left the bathroom”, he said fast, putting his menu on the side as he completely forgot about being annoying to the other boy. “Who is he?”

Calum stared at Luke. He still had that smile and his eyes were shining in excitement.

“I don’t know, stop with this face right now”, the older sighed, resting his hand on the table. “I just asked to him to get out of the way so I could pass! And he is not staring!”

Luke just smiled more as an answer, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Annoyed with the way his friend was acting, Calum looked behind him covertly and saw the blue hair boy. He was really staring. Quickly, Calum looked back at Luke.

“He is weird and I have no idea who he is, now be quiet and pick a fucking ice cream.”

Calum would never admit, but it was pretty obvious that his cheeks were a little bit red. Luke’s look on him did not help at all.

“Stop with this! Choose the flavor, dude, you had enough time.”

“Of course I had, you spent a lot of time flirting with blue boy there. I had plenty of time to choose.”

Calum blushed more with the comment.

“I didn’t flirt- Fuck, Luke, just shut up and say what ice cream you want.”

Luke smiled, putting both of his arms on the table.

“I want cookies and cream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my writing is pretty shitty tbh


	3. três;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well took me a long time to write this but here it is!!!

Calum was annoyed.

The day started already wrong, with him not listening to the alarm going off and waking up almost half an hour late. Because of this, he had to skip breakfast and ate only a cereal bar while he ran to school, hoping to get there on time for his first class.

During the day, the only thing in Calum's head was the conversation he had had with his boss the other day, saying that he would work a few hours more on the weekend to cover up for his coworker, who would be at a wedding or whatever.

And now, at the last class of the day - witch was english -, Calum felt like screaming at everyone. He had made the homework, but leaving on that rush he forgot it somewhere in his room. He lost hours writing all those facts, it was perfect, but faith probably was in a bad day and though  _"Hey, I'll fuck up Calum's day, sounds nice"_ or something like that. Even if he tried to convince the professor that he done all the work, it wouldn't matter, she was totally strict about that.

So yeah, when Calum tried to recover his last bad grade, life decided that he didn't deserve such a thing.

"Wheres your homework, Mr. Hood?" a really annoyed voice said, making Calum look up to his professor's face, that didn't looked pleased when saw nothing on his table. "I'm pretty sure I told you that it was your last chance of getting a good grade with me, right?"

"Hey Mrs. Kelly, I know you won't believe me but I actually did but forgot at home, I woke up late and didn't had time to see if I had everything on my backpack." He explained, not looking at her in the eyes. "I know that you won't give another chance so that's it."

Mrs. Kelly smiled a little at Calum, and, for a tiny second, he thought she would let him give her the work late. She fixed her glasses and shook her head.

"I supposed I'll have to talk to one of your parents, both if it possible. At the end of the class, please come at my table."

"This is absolutely the worst day of my life", Calum muttered at himself, laying back on his chair, knowing that his parents would get so fucking mad at him for this.

***

"Are you serious, Calum?", was the first thing he heard when got home.

Calum wanted to scream as loud as he could. Why in hell would Mrs. Shitface call his parents and talk about his shit grades before he could do it himself? He totally understands, she had to talk to them,  _but_ Calum wished he had time to explain himself before anything.

"Mum, it wasn't my fault! I mean, kinda, but I did the homework, it's in my room... I just forgot cause I was late for school." Calum said, trying not to scream in frustration. His mum, though, just ignored him.

"If I could put you grounded I would, but you have work. Go eat and we'll talk later."

Calum was mad. He knew it was his fault, but why all adults always thought they were better and all teenagers were stupid and would never let them talk? They were young once, how could they just forget that just because he's younger life isn't easy and perfect? Assholes.

And put him grounded? He's seventeen!

Ten minutes later Calum was sitting alone at the diner table eating and thinking how he already regretted calling his professor Mrs. Shitface. Yes, he was still mad, she could have waited a few hours, right? Calum wasn't lucky at all. In a few minutes he had to leave to work, and that was the last thing the boy wanted at the moment. Knowing there was no option, Calum finish eating and soon was ready to leave.

Probably today would be a nice day at Toys "R" Us.

***

And Calum was right.

There was barely anyone at the store today, Calum and his coworkers were all sitting on the floor close the the door talking and hoping no one would walk in, since there was less than an hour until their shift was over and they could finally go home.  Calum wasn't really paying attention to the conversation happening, his head was travelling and thinking about everything at the same time, it was a mess inside there.

Suddenly someone was shaking Calum and calling out his name, taking him off of his thoughts.

"There's a client, it's yours." The boy only sighed, standing up and walking towards the person who had just walked into the shop and was looking at some Star Wars toys at the back. When Calum was close enough to him, he stopped walking and held his breath.

It was the guy from the ice cream shop.

Calum blushed when Luke's words about the boy staring at him came to his mind. Trying to be brave, Calum was again walking towards him.

"Welcome to Toys "R" Us, can I help you?" He said, sounding confident.

"No thanks you can leave."

Calum blinked.

"Hum, I'm sorry?"

Blue hair probably rolled his eyes when turned around, his arms crossed on his chest.

"I said you can- Oh, wait. I know you." They both stayed in silence staring at each other, Calum feeling uncomfortable. "Oh yeah, the dude from the ice cream place, right? Nice to see you again, you can leave now."

Okay, maybe Calum was wrong about this being a good day at work. And all thanks to this blue haired dude. 

"You seem lost, I'm pretty sure I can help you." Calum insisted. Each client he helped was a little bit more on his salary at the end of the month, he would't give up. If the client was shit, Calum was shit too.

Okay, only sometimes. He was too nice for this.

"Okay, listen..." the guy looked at his name tag "Calum, I've been here before and I know what I'm looking for, if you could please leave me alone I would pretty much appreciate it. Thanks."

Calum scoffed, wanting to speak up but deciding not to, the guy could go to hell.

At the exact moment he turned around to leave, Calum saw Asshole accidentally hitting a shelf with his elbow. And, for the first time since he started working, he didn't felt bad hearing the sound of something crashing on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really excited with this story and i hope i won't stop in the middle as i usually do :-)
> 
> hope you liked!
> 
>  
> 
> aaaannnd i have no idea of how to use this site so i'm really confused oh god


End file.
